This invention is concerned with an apparatus for separating the bearing caps of connecting rods by fracture, with subsequent remating of the parts and screwing of the union bolts. The process is suitable for connecting rods having either a cracking plane that is at right angles or that is askew to the body of the connecting rod.
Separation of the cap from the body of the connecting rod by fracture has been known for several years. More particularly, IT-A-1.268.130 describes a process and apparatus for implementing the separation of the cap from the body of a connecting rod in a way that minimizes deformation of the workpiece caused by yield stress, i.e. in a way that gives rise to a so-called fragile fracture.
The object of the present invention is now to provide an apparatus that improves the process and the apparatus of the above prior patent, more particularly by automating the entire operating cycle.
Another object is to provide an apparatus having a high flexibility of operating conditions, so that the apparatus can be readily adapted to fracture connecting rods of different materials, shapes and sizes.
The invention achieves the above and other objects and advantages, such as will appear from the following disclosure, with an apparatus for separating the bearing cap of a connecting rod by fracture having the essential features set out in claim 1.
The dependent claims define other advantageous features of the invention.